


Just a Farmboy

by Lhinneill



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhinneill/pseuds/Lhinneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But that was tomorrow. Tonight he just wanted to dream about starships and heroes and planets where everything was green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Farmboy

**Author's Note:**

> My first Star Wars fic that I wrote a couple years ago.

The first time I saw him, I thought he might've been a Tusken Raider. He stood alone on a dune, his back to the twin suns. He didn't move or make any attempt to attack me, though. He just…stood there. I watched him for the longest time, squinting against the bright glare of the suns. He was dressed in loose tan robes—which was what had reminded me of the Tuskens at first. But the longer I watched him, the surer I was that he wasn't a threat.

There was something very important about him; I knew that much right away.

As the suns slipped beneath the horizon, he stepped down the side of the dune and vanished out of my sight. I ran back to the house before I got yelled at for being out after dark.

The man and I repeated the same routine for the next several nights. And then one night he didn't show up. That's when I mentioned him to Uncle Owen. My uncle didn't seem to like what he heard and sent me straight to bed. And though I know they tried to be quiet, I heard him and Aunt Beru arguing for a long time. After that, I didn't see the man again for months. I thought he'd abandoned our homestead for something more interesting.

And then, I had this dream. It was kind of crazy and I really don't remember too much, but I _do_ remember seeing that man. I think he wanted to tell me something, but Uncle Owen woke me before I could figure out what it was.

That's when I started wondering.

After all my chores were finished and I had my chance to run off and play, I'd go to my secret hideout and pull out my toys. But most of the time I didn't even play with them. I just stared at the little model ships and tried to imagine what my parents had been like. Usually I pictured them strong and proud, looking nothing like the beaten-down citizens of Tatooine.

Sometimes, I almost felt like I knew them. I almost felt like a real kid was supposed to feel—loved and happy.

And then it all faded away to sand and heat and sweat, and I was a nothing but poor farmboy again.

Just when I thought the man wasn't ever coming back, I saw his figure outlined against the sky. This time I ran to the base of the dune, not caring if Uncle Owen got mad at me again. The man stood atop the peak for the longest moment, then slid down to join me. His hair was wild and his beard dusted with gray, but he had a gentle smile.

"Well, hello there," he said.

I stared up at him. "Are you…?" The question I'd wanted to ask faded from my mind as I met his eyes. No, this man wasn't my father. The realization didn't bother me as much as I thought it would; it had been a wild hope at best anyway. But still…I somehow thought I knew this man.

He seemed to pick up on my feelings and knelt in front of me, his knees pressing deep into the sand. "Focus on the present, Luke. Don't let your mind be troubled with things beyond your control." He smiled again and stood. "Your aunt will be worried. You should go back now."

I frowned as he walked away. There was so much more I wanted to ask him.

Aunt Beru's voice echoed across the sand. I sighed and hurried back to the house, my mind crammed full of questions and things that only a little boy's wild imagination could've thought up. One day I'd get off this rock and become a great hero.

But that was tomorrow. Tonight I just wanted to dream about starships and heroes and planets where everything was green.


End file.
